The Secret Life Of Obi Wan Kenobi
by StarWarsFreak444
Summary: It's a love story, Romeo and Juliet style, sad, please read today! It's new and my first one ever!


The Secret Life  
Of Obi-Wan Kenobi

By Jennifer Kenobi

Obi wan Kenobi was secretly married to a girl named Jennifer. Obi-wan loved Jennifer dearly. Jennifer lived in Naboo, near the palace. Obi-wan usually visited Jennifer once a month. Yoda had always liked Jennifer, and was angry when Jennifer and obi married, but didn't tell anyone, because he knew that if he did, Obi-wan would be put in exile and Jennifer would be sad. After 1 year, Jennifer had twins , 1 boy and 1 girl, she named them Luke and Leia. Obi-wan had always disliked his master until his death, so he was extra nice to Anakin.

Jennifer was a simple girl who was working as a shop owner when she met Obi Wan. Obi wan was visiting Tatooine and went into a shop when he saw Jennifer. He and Jennifer fell in love the first time they saw each other. They married secretly after a few months of dating, and then Jennifer closed her shop and moved to Naboo so she could see Obi wan more. Jennifer changed her name into Jennifer Kenobi. Jennifer eventually became a writer, she didn't earn much and not many people read her books, but she still earned some money from writing the books. Obi Wan usually gave her a lot of money when he went to visit Jennifer.

She moved in a nice house near the palace and she eventually became friends with Padme Amidala, the current queen of Naboo. Soon Padme became a senator. However, Jennifer never told Padme that Obi wan and her are married, so Padme always thought that Jennifer and Obi wan were just regular friends, or brother and sisters since they had the same last name, Kenobi, and that Luke and Leia were Jennifer and some boy's children.

Obi was visiting Jennifer one day and got caught by Anakin. Anakin was curious where his master went very month and secretly followed his master. Jen was holding Luke and Leia. Obi kissed her and the twins and they went inside. Anakin screamed loudly. Obi thought that scream sounded sort of like Anikan's scream, so he went outside and saw Anakin.

Obi Wan begged Anakin not to tell. Anakin agreed on one thing, Obi Wan had to tell Padme that he did not love her and to go out with Anakin. Obi usually would not have agreed to such a stupid offer, but… for Jennifer he would do anything. Anakin laughed happily with a hint of craziness in his laugh and trotted of tripping over a few rocks, each time just coming up again and laughing crazily again.

Obi walks into his house and says to Jennifer "our troubles have begun."  
Jennifer pauses, trembles and stammers, "What do you mean darling?"  
"Anakin, " Obi wan said sadly.  
Jennifer gasps, "Your Padawan?!" She asks in horror and surprise.  
"Yes, "Obi sighed and nodded.  
Suddenly, the children start crying and a sudden chill goes through the room.

(In Naboo) "Hey padme!" yells Anakin enthusiastically.  
"Um… hi" padme said uncertainly.  
"So…… when are we going out?" Anakin asks happily.  
"Going out?! What are you talking about?" Padme asks in horror.  
"Hasn't my master, Obi Wan talked to you?" Anakin asked, confused.  
"NO!" Padme sighs, "I'm sure this is all some kind of misunderstanding."  
Jar jar enters the room.  
"Am mesa disrupting anything?" Jar jar asks.  
"Of course not Jar jar," says Padme, trying to smile.  
"I'm going to see my master now," says Anakin angrily.  
Anikan storms out of the room, Padme watches him go, confused by his actions.

(In Obi wan and Jennifer's house)  
Jennifer starts crying, and Obi wan hugs her tight, "it's all right Jenn," he says soothingly.  
"I… I just can't believe it!" Jennifer says sadly, "Anakin ruined our perfect lives."  
"I know,' says Obi wan, "I can't believe it either."  
Anakin storms into the room angrily, and sees Jenn and his master, "uh… I'll be in the kitchen  
Master."

Obi Wan kisses Jenn on the forehead. "I'll be right back.  
Jennifer sniffles "of course."  
"Why haven't you told Padme yet?!" asked Anakin angrily.  
"I haven't gotten around to it yet," said Obi wan calmly, "remember Ani, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering, you already had fear of loosing Padme, and now you have anger, and I can sense the beginnings of hate."  
Anakin sighs " I know master. I do not hate anybody"  
"Good Anakin, Now, I'm going to send you to a very important mission." Obi wan says.  
"What?" asks Anakin excitedly.  
"To go spy on the suspicious people around Padme," said Obi wan.  
"YAY!!!" yelled Anakin happily, "when will you talk to her?"  
"Soon," said Obi wan, "remember Anakin, this is VERY important."  
"I know." Anakin said happily  
"Then off you go," said Obi wan, "oh, and May the force be with you."  
"And with you to Master," Anakin said.  
Obi wan goes to Jennifer "it's all right darling."  
"Really?" Jennifer asked doubtfully.  
"Yep!" Obi Wan said happily.  
Jenn jumps into Obi Wan's arms and they laugh happily.

Yoda was watching from a corner. Jenn had gone out with him before going out with Obi Wan. Yoda sighed and left.

Obi Wan talked to Padme the next day.  
"Hey padme," Obi Wan said shyly.  
"Hi obi." Padme always had somewhat of a crush on Obi Wan.  
"I have to tell you something," Obi Wan avoided Padme's eyes.  
"I'm right here." Padme bats her eyelashes.  
"Well… you see… ," Obi wan blushes, " I'm married to a girl called Jennifer, who I think you know rather well, and Luke and Leia are my children, and… and I only like you as a friend, but Anakin really likes you, why don't you go our with him?" Obi says while looking at his feet.  
Padme stifles a sob, "NEVER!!!" Padme runs away crying.  
"Well, that went rather well, " Obi Wan said sarcastically.

Anakin hops in to the room rather happily.  
"Hey padme!!!!!" Anakin shouts out giddy with happiness.  
"Anakin… I have something to tell you…" Padme said rather quietly.  
"I'm right here!" Anakin stares straight into Padme's eyes happily.  
"I do NOT like you, I like someone else…" Padme says pausing.  
"What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Anakin could not believe it, " repeat that."  
"There's no need to repeat it Anakin, I'm really sorry," Padme says sadly.  
"If you do not say that you love me right now, I'll tell the council about Jennifer, and Luke and Leia," Anakin says angrily.  
Padme pauses for a while, "I love you," she said quietly.  
"Louder," Anakin said happily.  
"I LOVE YOU," Padme yells unhappily.  
"Say it happily," Anakin says very happily.  
Padme pauses for a second, forced a smile and yells "I LOVE YOU A LOT," happily while thinking of Obi wan.  
"Now kiss me," Anakin says happily.  
"NO!" Padme yells.  
"Come on!" Anakin yelled, "If you do not… think of the consequences of your actions."  
Padme kissed Anakin reluctantly.  
"YAY, " Anakin screamed happily, "I have to go now Padme, but I will be back."  
"Finally." Padme muttered.

Anakin and Obi were sent off to various missions for a few months. When Anakin got back, he expected Padme to be happy to see him, but Padme still didn't like him. Anakin was really angry so he went to the jedi council and told them about Jennifer and Obi.

Obi went to tell Jenn after he heard what happened. Jennifer was depressed. Obi went to the Jedi council to see how they would take the news.

Yoda went to see Jennifer and saw her crying.  
"Jenn, why cry you?" Yoda asked  
Jennifer explained what happened.  
"Cry not," Yoda said, "for I have a solution."  
Yoda pulls out a glass vial.  
"What?" Jennifer asks, confused.  
"This will make you sleep 3 ½ days and 3 nights, appear dead you will."  
"Thank you Yoda."  
"Take quick," Yoda told her ," for send message to Obi I will."  
Yoda left after handing her the glass vial.

Jenn went into the palace holding Luke and Leia. She gave them to Padme. "Padme, will you please take care of Luke and Leia for me?"  
"Of course Jenn, but why?  
"Unexplainable reasons…" Jennifer said sadly, she planned to take them back after she woke up, but if things didn't go right, she hoped Padme would take care of them for her and be like a mother to them.  
Jennifer took out 6 lockets and some other small things, and gave 3 lockets and some other stuff to each child. 1 locket contained a picture of Obi, another contained a picture of Jennifer. And the last one contained a picture of Obi, Jennifer, Luke and Leia all together. Jennifer kissed the children goodbye, and left crying. Luke and Leia suddenly started crying when Jen left, and Jennifer heard them and paused, she ran back and hugged them and kissed them again, said goodbye and sorry.

Obi never received the message. Everything had become all right. The council didn't believe Anakin when he said that Obi was married and had children. Obi was going to visit Jennifer when he found out.  
"Jennifer!!!!" Obi called out, "Everything's all right!"  
There was no answer. Obi paused confused. He spent a long time searching for Jennifer and his twins. After 1 day and 1 night he found out that Padme had Luke and Leia and that Jennifer was dead.

Obi spent another day and another night completing Anakin's training. He spent the 3 day and the 3 night finishing everything within the Jedi council. Then he moved Jennifer's coffin into their house and commited suicide. If he waited a few more hours everything would've been perfect.

When Jennifer woke up and saw Obi next to her, dead, she screamed and cried and went to say a final goodbye to Luke and Leia. She went to the palace, begged Padme to take care of them, said a final goodbye, returned to her house and commited suicide for real next to Obi's body.

When Padme found out that Obi had died, she lost the will to live. She faked the birth of Luke and Leia, so the council wouldn't know that Obi ever had children, and she died.

When Anakin found out that Padme died, he went crazy with rage, and turned to the dark side. Sidious couldn't control Anakin anymore so he cut off Anakin's arms and legs, and implanted a false memory into his mind that Obi Wan did that.

The End


End file.
